


Time of His Life

by vampsvngs



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Non-Idol AU, Oneshot, Promises, based off of time of our life, hand holding, slight angst, soft, youngfeel, youngfeel are whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: wonpil moves away & ends up coming back two years later to be with the person he loves, which is younghyun.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 16





	Time of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not repost my fics !

_ June 19th, 2018 _

  
  


“Please, wait for me?” Wonpil breathes out, lips centimeters away from the person in front of him. His eyes locked with the others.

Younghyun smiles fondly at him, “Of course I will, anything for you.”

Wonpil smiles back then connects their lips in a short kiss. He pulls away quickly after, “See you in two years!” He gives the elder one last hug before boarding onto the train.

Through the window, Younghyun blows kisses to the younger, smiling widely at Wonpil’s reaction. With dusty pink cheeks, Wonpil blows kisses back and gives the other another wide smile.

Wonpil holds up his pinkie finger as the train starts to move, Younghyun does the same back, watching the train pass by.

  
  


——

  
  


_ September 21st, 2020 _

Wonpil boards onto the train, after waiting twenty minutes, that heads back to his hometown. Even though he enjoyed moving eight hours away, to take two years of music education at university, he misses being home and being with his friends. A smile forms on his face as he thinks about them.

There’s Sungjin, his best friend since he was thirteen years old. He met the elder in his choir class and have been best friends since.

Then there is Dowoon, they’ve been friends for the past six years. They met when Dowoon was just graduating from high school, the youngest is close to Younghyun as well.

Lastly, there’s Younghyun. They met a year after him and Sungjin met, they’ve been  _ really  _ close since. The two of them started to catch feelings for each other around Younghyun’s last year of high school but it was always hard for them to date because of Wonpil’s major.

But now, Wonpil will be heading back home in seven-ish hours, and  _ maybe  _ ask the older to be his boyfriend.

Wonpil leans back in his seat, getting comfy, he then takes his earbuds out of his pocket, plugging them into his phone. His finger hovers over his Apple Music app for a few seconds. “Hmm..” he hums out as he decides to click on his photos app and scrolls to the top of his photos and videos. His phone holds memories of the past eight years, ever since he got his first IPhone.

A smile forms on his face as he scrolls through some pictures. Some are him and Sungjin, scenery, himself, and then him and Younghyun. At this point in time, he didn’t know Dowoon yet.

He finally gets to his first video, the three of them were at the beach in this. Sungjin had planned the small, little vacation. It was probably one of the best days of his life. Wonpil then presses play, his smile growing some.

  
  
  


_ “Ah, is it recording?” Wonpil asked. _

_ Younghyun looked at the phone, brow raised. “Yeah, it is.” This answer made Wonpil smile. _

_ “Great!” Wonpil said happily. He then turned around toward Younghyun, giving the older one a hug. _

_ “Hey! Stop hugging and get over here!” Sungjin yelled, this caused the two to laugh. _

_ Wonpil then turned back to look at the phone. “Isn’t there a way to make a time lapse?” he asked. _

_ “I’m pretty sure there is. Want me to do it for you?” Younghyun asked, he looked at the younger. _

_ “Yes, please.” The eldest of the two walked over to the phone. _

  
  
  


Then the video stops. Wonpil swipes over to find the time lapse. He remembers recording it for maybe thirty or forty minutes but, the actual video is only eight minutes long. He presses play and watches the video through.

Scenes of the three of them playing in the water zoom by. His cheeks turn pink when there’s a split second of him and Younghyun kissing.

After a good bit of pictures, a whole year or so worth, Wonpil stumbles upon another video. This time, it’s just him and Younghyun. He doesn’t remember this video much, so he presses play, letting the video roll out.

  
  
  


_ “Hey Sungjin hyung!” they both yelled. _

_ “We’re sorry you couldn’t come with us,” Younghyun had started, “But, we will bring you many souvenirs and some food back! We promise!” _

_ “We hope you feel better soon so you can come join us on the trip again!” Wonpil said. _

_ “We love you lots, hyung,” Younghyun had said. _

  
  
  


This video was shorter than the last. Wonpil remembers what day it was after watching it. The three of them had stayed at a hotel out of town for a few days. On the second day, Sungjin had gotten sick so he missed out on a few days.

The video was taken the day Younghyun and Wonpil went to the museum and then went to a restaurant afterwards. They brought stuff back for Sungjin, which he appreciated.

Wonpil scrolls past a few pictures and a few more videos, each one holding memories he is glad that he caught. After, maybe thirty or so minutes, he is met with another video. It was taken about three years ago, a year before he left. It looks like it’s another video of just him and Younghyun. They seem to be sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky. Taking a look closer, he remembers what day this was. His cheeks heat up as he presses play.

  
  
  


_ Wonpil messed with his phone, trying to keep it to stay up. Seconds after he had got it perfect, Younghyun walked over and sat down beside him. _

_ “Oh, you’re recording. How come?” the elder asked. _

_ Wonpil shrugged, “I just felt like it.” Younghyun nodded his head, going along with what the younger male said. _

_ It stayed silent between the two of them for a while. They just sat there and enjoyed looking at the stars. _

_ “The sky looks beautiful tonight,” Wonpil said, not looking away from the sky. _

_ Younghyun looked at the younger. “Not as beautiful as you,” he said. _

_ Wonpil’s cheeks had flushed pink and he looked at the other. “Shut up, you’re so cheesy.” _

_ “But I’m telling the truth,” Younghyun said. A smile had formed on his face as he continued to look at the younger. _

_ The next few words that slipped out of Wonpil’s mouth, weren’t supposed to. “I love you.” It took Wonpil a few seconds to realize what he just said. Once he did, panic filled his body. He immediately grabbed his phone _ .

  
  
  


Wonpil giggles softly to himself. He had thought, that day, he had ruined his and Younghyun’s friendship, even though they hugged and kissed a  _ lot _ . Seconds after he turned off the video, Younghyun told him not to worry and that he loves him as well. 

He checks the time, after looking at a few more photos and videos. “One hour left,” he whispers to himself. He exits out of his photos app and goes to his Apple Music app this time. Excitement fills up Wonpil’s body because of the fact that he will be seeing Younghyun soon.

~

“Wonpil!” He hears the second he steps off the train.

His face lights up when his eyes meet Sungjin’s. “Hyung!”

The two of them walk towards each other, crushing the other in a hug. “I’ve missed you, so much,” Sungjin says, pulling away from the hug to look at the younger male.

Wonpil smiles at him, “I’ve missed you too.”

“The others are waiting at my place, they think I’m out getting food for tonight,” Sungjin says as they start to walk. This makes Wonpil laugh a little.

“So Younghyun doesn’t know I’m coming back today?” he asks.

“Nope, not at all.”

The two of them take their time walking through town. The walking would be better to do than riding the bus, plus it was a nice day out. The weather was perfect, at a nice warm temperature. Wonpil always enjoyed this time of year.

After Sungjin did a little shopping, they made their way to Sungjin’s place. “What else did you tell them that’s untrue?” Wonpil asks, giggling softly.

“Ah, I told them I wanted to have a movie night. We can do that though, if you’d like to,” the elder says.

“That sounds like a good idea, we definitely can!” Wonpil says, as they walk into the apartment building.

“Great! Also, whenever we get up there, I’ll walk in first, leaving the door open a bit, and you can walk in a minute after me. Does that sound good?” Sungjin asks.

“That sounds perfect!”

They make it up to Sungjin’s apartment within a few minutes. Sungjin walks in first, making sure the door is cracked, and yells, “I’m home!”

“Finally, I’m hungry!” Wonpil hears Dowoon say, which makes him let out a giggle.

Wonpil waits another minute before entering and slowly opens the door, making sure not to make  _ any  _ noise, and then quietly shuts it behind him. He keeps his suitcase and bags by the door as well, trying not to make a sound. He’s glad no one can see the door from the living room, there’s a piece of wall blocking the way.

Quietly Wonpil starts to take small steps toward the living room, passing the entrance to the kitchen. He’s relieved no one is in there and that they are all in the living room. The closer he gets, he can hear their voices more clearly.

He peeks his head into the living room. His eyes immediately land on Younghyun but his smile drops a little. Beside Younghyun is a man, he’s a bit scrawny and has dark brown hair, there’s a pair of glasses resting on his nose. What made Wonpil’s smile drop though, is that Younghyun is laughing loudly while the man beside him is smiling fondly and has his hand resting on Younghyun’s thigh. Wonpil watches as Younghyun calms down and smiles widely at the brunette beside him.

Wonpil feels like he’s going to be sick. He quickly hides behind the wall and pulls out his phone, going to Sungjin’s contact.

_ wonpilie:  _ i can't walk in there hyung..

_ sungjin <3: _ how come? :o

_ wonpilie:  _ the guy beside hyunie :((

_ wonpilie:  _ i thought he would wait for me..

Sungjin doesn’t text him back, instead he hears the older say, “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Seconds later, Sungjin is in front of him. “Let’s go to the kitchen,” he whispers, grabbing Wonpil’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

“Who is that?” the younger asks, his voice small.

“That’s Jae! Younghyun meet hi-”

“I don’t want to know about  _ Jae _ ,” Wonpil says, cutting off the eldest. Shock is written all over Sungjin’s face, he’s  _ never _ heard Wonpil sound so bitter. “I-I just want to know  _ why  _ he d-didn’t wait for me… he  _ promised  _ to.”

Before Sungjin could open his mouth and say anything, they heard a gasp and someone whispering, “Wonpil?”

Wonpil freezes up, his eyes widening. He hesitantly turns his head to the side and sees Younghyun standing in the doorframe. “H-Hi,” he stutters out, causing the other to smile widely.

“Oh my god, Wonpil, you’re back!” Younghyun says, walking over to the younger and crushing him in a hug, shocking Wonpil. Younghyun pulls back from the hug seconds later, realizing that the other isn’t hugging him back. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to leave you two alone,” Sungjin says before it got awkward for him. He then leaves the kitchen.

“What’s wrong, Piri?” Younghyun asks, again. The elder barely ever uses this nickname on him, making Wonpil frown slightly and back away from the other.

“ _ Him _ . The way you were talking to him, the way you two were  _ looking  _ at each other! Are you two d-dating? Y-You promised you would wait for me,” he replies, his voice wavering.

Younghyun raises an eyebrow, “What are you talking about, baby? Who’s him?”

This breaks Wonpil some, tears begin to stream down his cheeks. “Jae! I’m talking about Jae!” he says, trying not to be loud. The oldest just stares at him, an eyebrow still raised. Seconds after, he bursts into a fit of laughter. “What? Wh-Why are you laughing?”

“Pil, I do  _ not  _ have feelings for Jae, I have feelings for you and  _ only  _ you. Jae is just a friend, who I met at work and he’s also clingy, just like you,” he explains, chuckling at the end of his sentence.

Wonpil looks down at his feet. “B-But it seemed like..” he stops, not finishing what he was going to say.

Younghyun takes a step closer, he cups the younger man’s cheeks and makes him look up. “I only love you, Wonpil. I made a promise to you two years ago and I promised to  _ never _ break it and I have kept it.” He closes the gap between the two of them, kissing Wonpils lips.

Fresh tears begin to fall from Wonpil’s eyes as he pulls the older closer, properly giving him a hug this time, as they continue to kiss. They pull away and Wonpil buries his face in Younghyun’s shoulder, hugging him tighter. “I love you too.”

Younghyun waits until Wonpil has calmed down some and asks, “Do you want to go in the living room to see Dowoon and meet Jae?”

The younger pulls away and nods his head. “Yeah, I would like to,” he replies. They intertwine their hands and begin to head into the living room.

“Hyung!” Dowoon yells the second he sees the older male. He gets up and walks over to him, pulling Wonpil into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you, so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, Woonie,” Wonpil says, hugging the younger back.

Whenever those two pull away from their hug, Younghyun is dragging Wonpil to the couch, where Jae is sitting. “Jae, I want you to meet someone important to me,” he says, bringing them both down to sit.

Jae holds out his hand to Wonpil, “Hi, I’m Jae or Jaehyung. You can call me either!” Jae smiles at the younger, which Wonpil returns one.

Wonpil takes his hand and shakes it. “Nice to meet you Jae, I’m Wonpil.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Brian never shuts up when it comes to talking about you,” the oldest says, pulling his hand away from Wonpil. This statement makes Younghyun blush a little.

“Oh, really?” Wonpil questions jokingly, looking at Younghyun.

“Maybe I-I talk about you a bit,” he confesses, looking away from the younger, making the other two laugh.

“Since it seems like you have a blast with teasing Brian, I think we’ll be great friends,” Jae says to the youngest of the three of them.

“I think so too.” He smiles at the elder. “Oh! Is it fine if I record a bit?” he then asks, taking his phone out and going to his camera.

“The last time you did, I fell from a tree branch,” Dowoon says, pouting.

“Well, we’re not around any trees right now so I think you’ll be fine,” Sungjin says, making the others laugh.

“Go ahead and record, baby,” Younghyun starts, “I miss watching your videos.”

“Okay, I will then!” he says then presses record.

Wonpil knows that years later, he’ll want to go through all his videos again. He’ll end up stumbling across this one, one day, remembering what happened this day. This video will end up being one of his favorites, beside the one where him and Younghyun confessed. When this video plays out, he will think to himself, while watching it, “ _ Wow, I really did have the time of my life.” _


End file.
